


Evan and Jared Realize They're Kind of Fucked Up

by homosexual_screaming



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anxiety, Bonding, Crying, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, also its like really short, did everyone forget that jared canonically has anxiety and self esteem issues, evan is a sad boy, im definitely projecting onto them, jared being good because we need more of that, jared can be a dope friend he just doesnt show it, jared has feelings too, let them bond, they care about each other, they deserve love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexual_screaming/pseuds/homosexual_screaming
Summary: Evan's sad, and Jared relates in a non-meme-y way.





	Evan and Jared Realize They're Kind of Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> they both deserve to be happy thanks for coming to my ted talk
> 
> also this is really short, i wrote it to vent so don't expect this to be a big thing(tm)

“Do you ever just… get sad?” Evan asks out of the blue. Jared blinks.

“What?”

“Like, you’re… you’re sitting there, and not really doing anything, and you just-- you just get… sad.”

Jared bites his lip, remaining silent. Evan continues.

“But, like, you don’t really have a reason to be, because your family is happy, and you’re getting good grades, but something's-- something’s missing, which makes you feel crazy, and, well, even sadder.” Tears form in the corners of Evan’s eyes.

“And you just feel so lonely, with this sadness that you… you…” He pauses, his brows furrowing. Tears begin to run down his cheeks, silently, as if he’s willed them to be. 

“Actually, nevermind,” He says softly, suddenly. His voice is resigned. “You probably don’t-”

“I do,” Jared interjects, his heart hurting with empathy and the pain of seeing his friend hurt like this.

Evan blinks, surprised, and covers his mouth. He begins to sob, hiccupping a little with relief. “Y-you do?”

“Yeah,” says Jared, his voice barely above a whisper. He wraps an arm around Evan’s shoulders. “I do.”


End file.
